Benutzer Diskussion:SilendaAlt
Infoboxen Ahoy Silenda. Wie ich sehe, arbeitest du gerade an NSC's und Orten im Eschental. Dafür wollte ich dir noch empfehlen, Infoboxen in deine Beiträge einzubauen, wo jeweils ein kurzer tabellarische Überblick über den Artikel gegebeben wird. Für NSC's verwenden wir die Vorlage:Infobox Kreatur und für Ort die Vorlage:Infobox Fraktion. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese Infoboxen auch für dich hinzufügen. Wenn du weitere Fragen diesbezüglich hast, nur zu. Viel Erfolg noch am arbeiten in unserem Wikia! Die --Quen 11:06, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Grüss Dich Quen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das nun richtig umgesetzt habe bisher einigermassen. Ich werde noch einige Änderungen vornehmen. Ganz zufrieden bin ich noch nicht und habe auch noch nicht alle Hinweise umgesetzt. es grüsst Sil Silenda 18:58, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorien Ich habe deinen Vorschlag, den Urtumen ihre eigene Kategorie zu geben, prompt einmal umgesetzt. Nun zu finden unter "Kategorie:Urtume". Für die Bewahrer / Hüter des Hains allerdings hatten wir bereits eine Kategorie, die "Kategorie:Hüter des Hains NSC". Ich habe deinen Beitrag zu Bewahrer Herzensweg deshalb in die bereits bestehende Kategorie umsortiert. Viele Grüße, die --Quen 07:27, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Die Kategorien werden noch ein wenig Übung verlangen, bis ich sie korrekt verwenden kann. Ich gebe mir beste Mühe! Silenda 18:58, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) : Ahoy :) Auf deinen Beitrag auf meiner Diskussionsseite, habe ich dir dort geantwortet. Bezüglich der Kategorien... da ist es tatsächlich schwer... selbst für erfahrene Wikia-Benutzer immer zu wissen, welche Kategorien bereits bestehen und wie was einsortiert wird. Das ist aber nicht weiter tragisch. Sortiere deine Beiträge einfach mal so ein, wie du denkst, notfalls korrigieren / ergänzen ich, Typhix oder Gibin das einfach. So entstehen durch dich ja vielleicht auch ab und an (wie bei den Urtumen) neue Ideen für Kategorien, an die wir noch nicht gedacht haben und die wir umsetzen können. So profitieren wir gegenseitig von einander. :-) Wie du siehst, sortiere auch ich manchmal, wie heute bei den Subkategorien für die "Kategorie:Riesen" vieles mal um, um z.B. den steigenden Beiträgen in einer Kategorie gerecht zu werden, wo es früher noch nicht lohnte, eigene Sub-Kategorien zu eröffnen. Also auch da: Don't panic! Du lernst schnell und machst das wirklich prima. *g* --Quen 21:41, 27. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Gleichzeitige Bearbeitung Moin Silenda, sorry wenn ich dir irgendwas zerstört habe. Habe eigentlich nur bei einem Artikel bei dem bei mir "letzte Bearbeitung vor zwei Stunden" stand eine Kategorie hinzu gefügt. Sorry nochmal ich werde besser drauf achten wer sich gerade wo rumtreibt. Gruss Gibin 08:52, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Grüss Dich Gibin, so wild ist das jetzt bei einmal nicht, da kommt es auf 15 min hin oder her nicht an. Auf Dauer würde es mich aber denke ich stören die Texte zu verlieren. Ich stelle gerade von Teldrassil und dem Eschental sehr viele Artikel ins Wiki. Es folgen noch weitere Orte und NSCs mit vielen Bildern und Bearbeitungen. Die Artikel arbeite ich nach einem bestimmten System durch: Erstmal alle Orte eintragen mit Bildern, dann die Texte hinzufügen und Kategorien nachtragen sowie Rechte falls vergessen und letzte Priorität haben dann die Personen zu denen ich auch noch Artikel einfügen werde. So ganz sortiert geschieht das allerdings nicht. Wenn ich gerade an einem Ort verweile bearbeite ich schonmal erst Personen u.s.w. Es hat somit zwar ein Grundsystem, das Dir aber auch nicht viel hilt zu wissen was ich gerade mache... Naja, irgendwann will ich mindestens diese beiden Gebiete vollständig haben und meine Zeit ist rar. Wenn Du sehen kannst wo ich bin, freut es mich auf jeden Fall riesig wenn Du nicht gleichzeitig auch dort im Wiki bist! l.G. (Silenda 08:59, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC)) Naviagationsleisten Ahoy Silenda. Für deine Bearbeitungen an Teldrassil und Eschental, habe ich dir entsprechende Navigationsleisten als Vorlagen erstellt. Diese ermöglichen einen schnellen Überblick über vorhandene und noch fehlende Subzonen und eine leichtere Navigation zu verwandten Seiten. Die "Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Teldrassil" und "Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Eschental". Zu finden primär im Leitartikel "Teldrassil" / "Eschental" und in der "Kategorie:Teldrassil" / "Kategorie:Eschental". Füge diese Vorlagen bei Bedarf einfach mit z.B. ans Ende einer von dir erstellten Subzone unter der Überschrift "Weiterführende Links". So und nun gehts ans eingemachte... *g* Wenn du neue Subzonen erstellst, die in der Vorlage noch NICHT enthalten sind, dann kannst du diese dort hinzufügen. Öffne dafür einfach die "Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Teldrassil" -> Bearbeiten -> Suchst dir die Zeile, die da beginnt mit "| 50px|left • ..." und fügst den Titel der fehlenden Subzone einfach ein. Dann abspeichern und fertig. Dann erscheint bei allen Seiten, in denen die Vorlage eingefügt ist auch die fehlende Subzone. Die " • " sind nur grafische Trennzeichen, davon nich verwirren lassen. Viele Grüße, die --Quen 10:35, 29. Sep. 2011 (UTC)